The invention relates to write strategy modification, and in particular, to dynamic write strategy modification.
A write strategy for recording data on a disc comprises a plurality of parameters such as back-end pulse interval, front-end pulse ratio, back-end pulse ratio. These parameters, however, are not always optimal. Please refer to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B, and FIG. 1C. FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B, and FIG. 1C show various pits recorded on a disc with various write strategy parameter values. Pits recorded on a disc are respectively short, long, and shift in FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B, and FIG. 1C with non-optimal write strategy parameters. These non-optimal write strategy parameters result in poor recording quality.